


Nuevas amistades

by FujurPreux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras tomaban el té y Dumbledore se maravillaba de los pastelillos de alfalfa, un hermoso fénix vino a posarse en una rama cercana...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevas amistades

Cuando aun era joven y hacía poco que había comenzado a trabajar como profesor en Hogwarts, un día que Albus Dumbledore fue a guardar unas cosas al Cuarto de los Requerimientos, se abrió una puerta allá al fondo. Desde luego, se atrevió a investigar---aunque con una mano cerca de su varita, por si acaso.

Así fue como terminó en el reino de Equestria. Era un lugar muy agradable y colorido. Dumbledore levantó muchos susurros entre los habitantes del lugar, ya que, según averiguó pronto, no habían visto jamás un humano. Bueno, se equilibraba, porque él no había visto jamás nadie como ellos. Ponies que hablaban, ponies que eran pegasos o unicornios. Eran todos encantadores.

Pronto, lo llevaron a conocer a su gobernante, la princesa Celestia, quien era un unicornio pegaso del tamaño de un caballo al que Dumbledore estaba acostumbrado a ver. Ambos se saludaron con una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerla, majestad -dijo Dumbledore.

-Sólo Celestia está bien -respondió ella graciosamente.

Un momento más tarde, paseaban por los hermosos jardines del castillo de Canterlot mientras intercambiaban historias. Dumbledore hablaba sobre la Gran Bretaña mágica, Celestia, sobre su propio país. Los dos estaban fascinados por lo que decía el otro y no querían que parara de hablar.

Además, pronto descubrieron que tenían el mismo tipo del sentido del humor. Una base fuerte para una amistad durarera, como si todo lo anterior que habían descubierto de ellos mismos no lo fuera ya.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras tomaban el té y Dumbledore se maravillaba de los pastelillos de alfalfa, un hermoso fénix vino a posarse en una rama cercana.

-¡Oh, Filomena!-la saludó Celestia, y procedió a presentarla con el mago, quien inclinó la cabeza encantado.

-Es todo un placer -dijo sin poder despegar los ojos de la magnífica ave.

Filomena extendió las alas e hizo una reverencia también.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, con Dumbledore tratando de averiguar lo más posible sobre los fénixes de primera mano, corroborando con la teoría que tenía.

Por fin, llegó el momento en que Dumbledore debía partir de vuelta a Hogwarts. Ya había estado ausente mucho tiempo.

-Vuelve a visitarnos pronto -dijo Celestia al despedirse.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, mi estimada Celestia -respondió el mago para a continuación atreverse a alargar la mano y tocar el ala de Filomena-. Me gustaría mucho volverte a ver, criatura tan maravillosa -murmuró.

Celestia ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. De pronto, su cara se iluminó como si hubiera tenido una inspiración súbita.

-Albus, si pudieras esperar un momento... -dijo, y continuó cuando el intrigado mago respondió que podía-. Filomena, ¿no tenías un amigo que estaba buscando un lugar dónde quedarse?

El fenix extendió de nuevo las alas, asintió y salió volando. Dumbledore permaneció junto a Celestia, maravillado mientras se preguntaba qué le deparaba el destino ahora.

Menos de quince minutos más tarde, Filomena volvía seguida por otro fénix.

-Albus, te presento a Fawkes. Fawkes, el profesor Albus Dumbledore.

El fénix recién llegado inclinó la cabeza.

-Es todo un placer -respondió Dumbledore, a quien el plan de Celestia ya le había quedado por fin claro.

-Creo que a Fawkes le vendría bien un cambio de aires y conocer lugares nuevos -comentó Celestia.

El fénix aludido inclinó la cabeza como pensándolo.

-Desde luego, me encantaría contar con tan distinguida compañía en Hogwarts -añadió Dumbledore, de corazón.

No mucho después, Fawkes, en actitud de quien nada pierde con intentar, se posaba en el hombro del mago, quien ahora sentía su corazón un poco más ligero.

-Me encargaré de que reciba siempre las mejores atenciones -le dijo Dumbledore a Celestia.

-Sé que lo harás -respondió ella-. Además, así tendrás más razones para venir de visita.

Dumbledore rió y terminó de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, y volvió a su hogar llevando a uno nuevo sobre el hombro.

El Cuarto de los Requerimientos de verdad que sabe lo que necesita el que entra ahí.


End file.
